What the rain brings
by ftt500
Summary: Pearlshipping one-shot. Crushed by her third straight lost in appeal round in Veilstone city, Dawn runs away, Ash decides to help. Told in Dawn's POV


_ This one shot started at the supermarket where they were playing Umbrella by Rihanna. I slightly change what happened in the DP serie since a contest is taking place in Veilstone city and Ash doesn't have his badge yet. Of course, I don't own pokemon or anything. Now let the the story begin. Please read and review _

* * *

**What the rain brings…**a pearlshipping fanfiction by ftt

"_Mummy, mummy! What are these two people carrying?" a five-year old me asked while pointing at a couple through the window  
_  
"_It's called an umbrella my dear. It protects them from the rain"  
_  
"_Eh? But you always give me a rain coat for this"  
_  
"_Umbrellas can be used as well"  
_  
"_I think my coat is better because they have to share that umbrella and it looks like they still get wet"  
_  
"_Actually, Dawn, one person alone can use an umbrella, but they decided to share it"  
_  
"_Why would they do that?"  
_  
"_In the far-away Japan, sharing an umbrella is a symbol of love"  
_  
"_I'll share an umbrella with mummy then!" she smiled at me  
_  
"_No dear, I'm not the one you should share an umbrella with. At least not in that sense"  
_  
"_Mummy doesn't love Dawn?"  
_  
"_Of course I do"  
_  
"_Then why?"  
_  
"_You'll understand when you get older" she patted my head gently_

* * *

There was no need to stress, right? Buneary had done great: a magnificent combo of bounce and laser beam to create an ice show, I even practiced it with Ash, so there was no way I could lose in the appeal round, not for the third time in a row. Then, why was my stomach hurting like hell as I watched the screen announcing the coordinators who would make it to battle round? Seven of them had already been chosen, including Nando, Zoey, Kenny and Jessalina. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath trying to calm down. When I opened them again, my world collapsed.

I can't remember exactly what happened after. Surely, I must have stormed off the contest hall and run until my legs wouldn't move anymore. I now was in the middle of the forest on route 215. It was pouring, my pretty dress was ruined, but for once, I didn't care. How long did I spend like this, leaning on a tree as the rain washed my tears away? I can't tell.

I am a failure… I betrayed my blood that once was at the top of the coordinator world, betrayed my rivals, especially Zoey, with who I wanted a rematch so badly, betrayed my pokemons, to who I promised that everything would be alright this time and, worst of all, I betrayed Ash.

* * *

"_Glad we're finally in Veilstone City" I couldn't help but agree with Ash. It had been a least a fortnight since we had left Solaceon Town and I was dying to finally sleep in a proper bed. Not to mention we had been walking for eight hours straight in the worst possible weather.  
_  
"_It's already pitch dark. We should probably go to the pokemon center now before it's full" remarked Brock. He was a pokemon breeder and the third member of our party. In fact, when he was not too busy chasing after girls, he was quite reliable. He was often the one planning the journey for us and, once again, he had made a good point  
_  
"_You're right. We've got a busy day tomorrow. We better get some good rest" Ash agreed. My mind had been so focused on the contest that was going to take place that I had forgotten that Veilstone City also had a Gym.  
_  
"_Are you in such a hurry to get your badge?" I asked him. He gave me puzzled look  
_  
"_Don't tell me you have forgotten... your contest is coming soon" he finally added_

"_Of course I know that, but it's only in three days" I had lost my sleep worrying about it but he couldn't possibly have know that  
_  
"_Exactly! So you have to train!"  
_  
"_I was planning to do that. My recent loss were just due to a lack of practice after all" I tried to sound confident  
_  
"_And you're going to do it alone?"  
_  
"_Yeah, why?"  
_  
"_That's no good, Dawn. You need somebody to give his opinion on your appeal or to spar with during battles, otherwise you'll get nowhere..." Very true but it couldn't be helped. Once in town, it was usually impossible to find Brock since he was constantly skirt-chasing and Ash himself had to prepare his Gym battle. _

_"...so, if you don't mind, I'll coach you for these three days" he finished. I opened my eyes big in surprise  
_  
"_Are you sure? I mean, that would be great help but, you have your own battle to prepare and all..."  
_  
"_The gym won't disappear in three days you know? I can wait that long. Besides, it's not completely a waste of time. I'm sure I'll have some profits from it too." That came as a shock. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the most impatient guy in the world, especially when it came to his badges, had just postponed his Gym battle for my contest? Fortunately I managed to come back from my drifting thoughts quickly.  
_  
"_Let's do it then" We then exchanged a high-five to seal our pact._

* * *

To me however, it was different. It was a promise: The promise that I would work hard, God knows I did under Ash training, and win that contest, if not for me, at least for him. That is why I was so determined this morning as I entered the hall. Never in my whole life had I wanted something so bad. But since Heaven likes to have fun, I had failed miserably.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud howl. I looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes at about fifty meters from me, then, one by one, some others appears. As they got closer and closer, it revealed to be a pack of Mightyenas, and obviously not a very friendly one. I couldn't possibly start a fight against that many opponents, my pokemons just weren't fitted for battle, so, I stood up and began to run, in a vain hope to escape.

I had barely gone through twenty meters when another set of glowing eyes stopped me. I had a quick thought for Brock who once told me that Mightyenas always hunt in two groups to surround their prey. Normally, you would climb on a tree and call for some kind of help, but, my mind had just break down.

Wouldn't it better if I die? Ash and Brock wouldn't have to be delayed by my pointless contests and my 'bad hair' days. Besides, why would they stay with a loser like me in the first place? I wouldn't have to face mum when I tell her I lost in appeal round for the third time in a row. They were enough brilliant coordinators for my rivals so they didn't need me to have some competition. The only thing that bugged me was my pokemons, I assumed they would miss me but then again, I trusted Brock more than anybody else as a breeder so, I am sure he would take good care of them. These are the kind of thoughts that ran through my mind as I stared at the grey sky, waiting for the bite pokemons to put an end to this empty life. The fist one had just jumped, aiming at my throat when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Dawn, duck it!" I fell to my knees, putting my hand on my head for protection.

A yellow light hit the dark-type pokemon, sending it flying backward for a good ten meters. I knew that move well since my pokemons themselves had been victim from it: Pikachu's Volt Tackle. The electric mouse then jumped high in the sky and launch the most incredible Thunder attack I have ever seen to this day. Not only was it powerful enough to knock out the Mightyenas in one shot, but it was also deadly accurate. The attack had split in different branches, every single one hitting a target. The pack began to crumble and they ran away, tail between their legs. Now that the danger was gone, the boy ran to my side.

"Dawn, are you alright?" I couldn't answer. In fact, I didn't even dare look at him. How could I, after deceiving him in such a messy way? An awkward silence…

"Dawn… I'm sorry... all of this is my fault" That was too much for me to handle. He had helped me and I had failed. Now he was blaming himself for my lost? I stood up in anger.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only one responsible for my loss here" I yelled

"Dawn…" He tried, but there was no stopping me possible. Not when I was in this state of despair.

"Why do you blame yourself?" I felt my eyes getting wet again "Let's just face reality: I'm not worth anything as a coordinator"

"That's not true…"

"Don't even try!" I shouted. The last thing I wanted was some lame word of comfort that were just a huge mountain of lies in the first place

"You are not the one who had to bare the despised look of Zoey and the others when I wasn't announced! You're not the one who had longed for her tenth birthday to finally take on Pokemon contests and had her dreams shattered in just a couple of months! And you're not the one who…" I fell to my knees again, now crying so much that I couldn't speak properly but in the end, I managed "…let their best friend down"

Yeah, that's right: he was my best friend and he knew that. From the moment we met, up until now, we had gone through both good and bad times. Sometimes quarrelling over trivial things, but also laughing to our heart content. Sure he was a battle freak, sure he was a little bit dense, but he also cared very much for his friends and was reliable. Just being with him felt good. That's the reason why he had become the one I talked to through harsh time since our journey started. And just like he had always done, he was there for me this time as well.

A few moments passed like that, finally I heard Ash sighed and the rain stopped falling on me. He had crouched down to be at my level, carrying an umbrella to protect me. As I looked up, I found myself looking directly into his chocolate dark eyes. For once, he looked dead serious.

"When did you let me down?"

"I didn't even get through the appeal even after training so hard with you" I sobbed "I really wanted to win, really wanted to show you what I am made of" Had I been in my normal state, I would never have confessed this but given the situation, it just blurt out of my mouth naturally.

"Believe it or not: it was a great appeal. Probably one of you best so far"

"How can you say that? I lost!"

"All of your strongest rivals were participating in this contest, that why you lost. While you may not be the best coordinator, I'm positive you can handle it if they are only two or three of them" He patted my head gently "Don't give up now. They are plenty of contests left before the Grand Festival. Besides you'll only get stronger by then because you work more than anybody else. That much I know. So…" he grinned "no need to worry".

"That's my line" For the first time this day, I smiled. It was a small one but it was memorable and came from the heart.

* * *

Ash stood up, and lent me his hand

"We better head back soon or Brock will start to worry" I accepted his help as he pulled me up and we started walking our way back, safe from the rain under his umbrella. Couple of minutes passed like that without any of us saying anything. That happened often and it was nothing to worry about, but that day I just wanted to talk

"I guess it's back to training tomorrow then" I began

"Yeah, but I seriously have to prepare for my Gym battle now…"

"Don't worry, you've helped me quite a lot already"

"I still think it's my fault you lost though" he sounded really sorry "I'm the one who advised you to use Buneary in appeal when she's probably better in battle, if you consider the moves she learned. Had you used Pachirisu or Piplup, you would probably have made it"

"Well, let's not think about it. It's all past now"

"You're probably right. But you'll still need a new a dress for the next contest" I had completely forgotten about it. I took a few seconds to look at my clothes: the dress had numerous scratches and was covered in mud.

"Good for the trash I guess" I sighed "And to think it cost me 1000 pokedollars…"

"That's a shame. You were really cute in it" I stopped net as he went on. Had I heard him right? Cute? He finally turned back, noticing I wasn't by his side anymore.

"I mean… that light green matched you blue hair perfectly. And I kinda liked the dress'design too" he added as he looked away. Ash complimenting me on my look? Suddenly I felt like all of the time I had spent studying the latest trends or combing my hair had not gone to waste. I was about to ask him about all of this when he sneezed. That's when I realised that his cloths were as wet as my own.

"Ash, are you ill?"

"Probably just a small cold after staying so long in the rain. Nothing to worry about"

"How could you catch a cold? You had your umbrella"

"I guess I was too worried about you to think about it" He grinned.

At that precise moment something in my head tilted and I realised that toward this boy, it wasn't simple friendship. The way he made my heart flutter, the way I felt when I was with him… it was Love. However, I managed to keep acting just as I normally would and said.

"Let's hurry back then. You'll make me fell bad if it gets any worse" I started to head back and Ash followed quickly. A couple of minutes passed when he asked me.

"Are you ill too? You seem a little bit red to me"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah"

"I guess…" I looked up at the umbrella that was covering us "…your cold is not the only thing the rain brought us"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it and if you did, please review . To tell the truth, I think it's far better than my school fic. I suppose writting one-shots suits me more since I've never been good at developing plot. I have a couple of other (pearlshipping) ideas so I'll probably write some more soon, for those who want._


End file.
